


"Doc"

by CassidyChase36



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, For Ralhp the Fish Rest In Peace My Friend, Nicknames, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis support group headcanons, This will probably make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doc" was originally a way for her to keep him at bay but now that word has changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Doc"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlightwarning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightwarning/gifts), [Ralhp the Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ralhp+the+Fish).



> Another shout out to my girls of the Quintis Support Group. Another late night headcanon given by Megan in at least 5 messages. Thanks Bae. Love ya. <3
> 
> This story is also for Ralhp the Fish who has left us on 3/18/2015. He was the mascot of the Quintis Support Group and will be truly missed. Rest in Peace Ralhp.

“Doc.” 

 

It’s the first word out of her mouth every day she walks into the garage.

 

Originally she used it to distance herself. To make herself remember he can read everyone, especially her. He can read her every move, her every expression, her every emotion.

 

“I’m not your patient, Doc.”

 

It’s a common phrase in her everyday life. It’s basically become her catchphrase. He tries to be more than she wants him to be. She doesn’t want him to see her. It scares her so much for someone to see her, to really know her, to get under her skin and into her heart.

 

But he does.

 

She can’t deny it any longer. She knows he would do anything for her, would die for her. Hell, she knows she is the reason he doesn’t gamble anymore. She likes that, that he stopped himself from getting into situations where he can get hurt or even killed. 

 

She can’t seem to stay away from him. She loves their witty banter. She loves his dorky dance moves. She would never admit this out loud but she is so turned on when he psychoanalyzes people. His voice drops into a little husky whine. He’s so focused, he leans forward, giving her a unintentional view of his ass. It’s nice. He looks at hers so much; it’s nice to have a turn for herself.

 

Finally she can’t help herself. Watching him put that doctor in his place was hot. It was so sexy, she couldn’t get his face in that moment out of her head. She wants to see that face again. Him using it on someone to defend her instead of Walter. 

 

It was that moment that her meaning of “Doc” changed. “Doc” was used to mean hidden feelings, hidden emotions, vulnerability, a wall between her and him and the rest of the world. 

 

This subtle way to hold him at arms length has become a personal nickname for him.

 

Ever since she used it before their first kiss, it has been integrated into her mind that it’s what she calls him first thing in the morning when he wakes her up with coffee and kisses pressed into the skin of her back, cool from where the covers have slipped in the night to pool at her waist. 

 

“Doc.”


End file.
